Chocobo stable
Chocobo stable , also known as chocobo ranch, is a recurring type of location in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. From the stables the player can usually rent out and/or breed chocobos. Chocobos are large birds used for steeds for fast travel across the overworld. In games where the chocobos are owned by the player party rather than rented from a stable, the player can sometimes breed the birds at the stables in a minigame to get various variants. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VI Chocobo stables are places where the player can rent a chocobo for a small fee. They are found in South Figaro, Nikeah, and Jidoor, and there are many hidden stables on the world map, usually found in forests near towns. Chocobos are a main source for transportation in the early parts of the game, or when an airship is unavailable, but they become obsolete when the party can fly an airship. The player does not engage in random encounters when riding on a chocobo, and once the player dismounts it, the chocobo will return to its pen. Final Fantasy VII The Chocobo Farm located near Marshes after passing Kalm is home to a family of Chocobo breeders who raise Chocobos for racing. After acquiring the ''Highwind the party can rent stables by talking to the head of the family in the house. Up to six are available. With the stables rented, the party can send Chocobo enemies caught from the field to the farm to take them out and ride them without fear they will flee when dismounted, or breed them for various other colors to become able to cross different terrain on the world map. There is also a Chocobo stable in the Highwind where the player can take a Chocobo to easily transport it across continents. In certain cases, this allows the player to access areas they couldn't otherwise, such as using a green mountain-crossing Chocobo to reach the Ancient Forest prior to the defeat of Ultimate Weapon. ''Final Fantasy X Chocobos can be rented from Rin's Travel Agency in the Mi'ihen Highroad, and during the party's first trek through the area they must save the chocobos from a Chocobo Eater. The party can then ride a chocobo through the north part of the highroad. Final Fantasy X-2 The Calm Lands Ruins is where Clasko opens a chocobo ranch at the site of the former Monster Arena in the Calm Lands. The site is infested with fiends and he asks the Gullwings to clear it. To begin raising chocobos the party must catch them on the field and send hem to the ranch. From there, the party can dispatch a chocobo to a certain location to find items and accessories, and even new locations. Final Fantasy XI Chocobos are kept, raised and looked-after in chocobo stables run by the Vana'diel Chocobo Society. There is one stable in each of the three nations, three chocobo stables in Jeuno, a chocobo stable in Al Zahbi (which may or may not be in business, depending on whether or not the person in charge has been taken prisoner during Besieged) and others scattered around telepoints and some of the smaller cities in the world. Final Fantasy XII Gurdy, the sister of the six moogle siblings, mans the chocobo rental service in Ivalice. The party can ride a chocobo for a maximum of 180 seconds before it drops the rider. Chocobos can access special paths player characters cannot cross on their own. Some story elements require characters to use a chocobo, and in those situations they are free of charge. Chocobos can be rented from the following locations: *Rabanastre Gates *Nalbina Fortress *Jahara *Mt Bur-Omisace *Phon Coast Hunters' Camp *Balfonheim Port Sea Breeze Lane Final Fantasy XV The player can rent out chocobos from certain posts to cross the overworld with. Wiz Chocobo Post appears in the ''Final Fantasy XV Episode Duscae demo, but the chocobo riding mechanic is disabled for it. In the final game, after getting the go-ahead from Wiz at the post the player can rent chocobos from various rent-a-bird posts around Lucis. At the stables the player can buy greens to feed to their rented bird, name them and customize their appearance. Noctis can also feed and pet the chocobos at the pens. ''Final Fantasy Type-0'' Chocobo Ranch is an area of Akademeia located some ways outside it, but connected to the rest of the capital with a magic portal from inside the magic academy. The Agito Cadets' and dominion chocobos are kept here, looked after by the staff. Once Class Zero has got some chocobos the cadets can breed them at the stables to get different variants. The chocobos cannot be taken out the ranch by visiting the stables, however, but can be called whenever on the world map. Dismounted chocobos will flee. Etymology Category:Chocobo Category:Recurring location types